The French Patent Application FR 2 718 825 A1 describes a reflector lamp assembly that includes a non-closed system of two mirrors which focuses a specific light component into a glass fiber. The configuration of the small partial mirrors permits a variable angle of emergence from the lamp assembly. However, it does not follow the principle whereby the focal points of elliptical and other concave mirrors are brought into correspondence with the aperture and is, therefore, not primarily designed for a high output. The lamp assembly has only one single lamp and constitutes a substantially punctiform light source. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2005/0036314 A1, a projector is described whose illuminating device is a reflector lamp assembly having symmetrically arranged mirrors. The elliptical concave mirror is located behind the lamp; the other concave mirror is a small-diameter, spherical half shell which is directly contiguous to the spherical lamp. The aim here is to achieve a higher output by positioning the center of the lamp in the first focal point of the ellipse. Moreover, the configuration does not permit any beams that fall directly outside of the two mirrors. However, a significant light component is absorbed by the lamp socket that extends through the two mirrors. Here as well, the lamp assembly has only one single lamp. In Japanese Patent JP 11064795, a reflector lamp assembly is described where the light source is configured as a point source in the first focal point of the elliptical concave mirror and is terminated by another, spherical concave mirror having a very large aperture which is directly followed by a contiguous optical lens. Here as well, light losses occur as a result of the lamp socket which extends through the elliptical concave mirror which also prevents radiation from being transmitted directly to the second focal point. In this configuration, the light is scattered by the upstream lens prior to reaching the second focal point, and a bundle of parallel beams is produced. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2003/0016539 A1 discusses reflectors which are made of solid bodies having two differently shaped and at least partially mirrorized surfaces. An optimized beam guidance is achieved by the surface shapes, while a compact reflector design is provided at the same time. Either a receiver for incoming radiation or a source for outgoing radiation can be located in the focal point. The reflectors are provided for emitters having exclusively one central light source or, conversely, for receivers having exclusively one focal point.
British Patent GB 173,243 illustrates an automotive headlamp which is composed of two opposing mirrors, the configuration of elliptical and of other spherical concave mirrors, where the center of the spherical shell and of the lamp resides in the first focal point of the ellipsoid of revolution, substantially prevents a light loss. Only the lamp socket causes a loss. The aperture is shaped in such a way that a light cone is formed that is especially advantageous for automotive headlamps in that it is intended to prevent glare to drivers of oncoming vehicles. The reflector lamp assembly is composed of a combination reflector of an elliptical concave mirror in the form of an ellipsoid of revolution section that is symmetrically disposed relative to the connecting line between the focal points of the ellipsoid of revolution as an axis of rotation, a further concave mirror in the form of a spherical shell segment having a radius which corresponds to the distance measure between the focal points of the ellipsoid of revolution, and a central aperture, the further concave mirror being configured relative to the elliptical concave mirror in such a way that the origin of the radius of the spherical shell coincides with the first focal point of the ellipsoid of revolution, and the center of the central aperture coincides with the second focal point of the ellipsoid of revolution, and with a light source in the first focal point of the ellipsoid of revolution.
The known reflector emitters are formed from rotationally symmetric arrangements and each have only one single light source. Depending on the application case, this type of construction calls for a bright, powerful lamp. This type of construction does not provide an approach for designing a light source as an arrangement of a plurality of lower-luminosity lamps.
Reflector emitters having LEDs as a light source are described in the technical literature. The German Utility Model Patent DE 20 2006 004 481 U1 discusses an illuminating device having an LED floodlight which is composed of an array of individual lens-focused LEDs, is located on a mast, and radiates upwards. A number of flat and partially movable mirrors, which reflect the light onto a ground area of a determinable size and position, are mounted above the LED floodlight. This illuminating device is not suited for sharp, parallel beam focusing and can be used for street lighting. No additional focusing mirrors are needed for its intended application, and scattering is accepted. The German Utility Model Patent DE 20 2004 009 121 UI describes a headlight having a plurality of individually accommodated LEDs whose light is focused by parabolic mirrors and specially oriented diffuser disks. This system is also unsuited for sharp, parallel beam focusing and is used for vehicle headlights.